1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag, and more particularly, to a device for preventing rotation of a gas guider for a curtain airbag where a locking bracket to be inserted into a fabric wrap is integrally formed on one side of a tube assembly so that a cushion is assembled in position.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a curtain airbag is provided in a head lining of a vehicle cabin, and inflated from top toward bottom during a side collision in order to ensure passenger's safety.
For this purpose, the curtain airbag includes an inflator, a tube assembly, a cushion, and a fabric wrap. The inflator generates high-pressure inflation gas according to an inflation signal that is input during the collision. The tube assembly is connected to the inflator so that inflation gas flows through the tube assembly. The cushion is supplied with inflation gas that is supplied from the tube assembly, and is inflated. The fabric wrap surrounds the outer portion of the cushion, and makes the cushion be received in the head lining.
Further, the tube assembly includes a gas guider that is connected to the inflator, and a gas supply pipe that is connected to the gas guider and inserted into the cushion.
In this case, the gas supply pipe needs to be in proper position in the cushion. The reason for this is to jet the inflation gas generated by the inflator into the cushion in an appropriate direction when the curtain airbag is inflated.
However, since the fabric wrap of the curtain airbag in the related art has a very large length, the curtain airbag is not in proper position and partially twisted when being assembled in the head lining. For this reason, the gas supply pipe to be inserted into the cushion is not in proper position. As a result, there is a problem in that it is not possible to inflate the cushion in an appropriate direction.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.